The present invention is directed to fiber optic connector systems and in particular to a storage unit for mounting to a rack containing a plurality of fiber optic connector housings containing connector panels.
Fiber optic cables are used for transmitting voice, data, and video communications. In some installations, a large number of fiber optic cables must be interconnected with other fiber optic cables extending throughout the user's facility. For large systems, storage racks are often used. A storage rack is a vertical rack that supports itself on the floor and holds a number of fiber optic connector panels in housings, with the housings spaced one above the other. The connector panels have large number of apertures for various connectors/adapters used in connecting the optical fibers. Some of the systems also contain electronics that must be interconnected with the fiber connector panels. In some cases, massive amounts of optical fiber are required to be stored and routed from the front and back of the frame. Care must be taken in storage of the optical fibers to avoid bending the optical fibers more than a specified radius (the bend radius), usually 1.25-1.50 inches.